Family helping Family
by monkeygirl77
Summary: It's a month before Alan is found and taken from an enemy of Jeff Tracy. In a hospital in Colorado is where they find him, but he's changed. Shaken, bruised, and scared the Tracy's pull together to help their youngest brother heal. Because who helps family better than family.
1. Chapter 1

They had been on a rescue when they got the call that finally let them breath, to take a breath and know everything was going to be alright. You see over a month ago Alan had been kidnapped from school by some guy who had used to work for Jeff Tracy. Apparently he had held a grudge and decided he would take it out on the youngest of the Tracy family, the heart of the family. He had some managed to get a job at Wharton's and became Alan's teacher. A month later Jeff and the boys had gotten a call from the school say that a Mr. Jamieson and Alan Tracy were missing.

Everything in that single moment froze. The brothers exchanged looks and their father sat there staring in front of him at nothing. What they wouldn't know was what Alan would go through for the month they had been looking for him. He was beaten and abused. But everything had changed, they no longer thought of him as the annoying little brother. He was now the little brother they would do anything to get back. So when they got that call the had gave a whoop of joy and immediately prepared to leave. Scoot ran to make sure everything was in capable hands while Virgil, Gordon, and John prepared the Birds for take off.

Then they were off and relaying the information to dad.

"Dad where is he did they tell you?"

There was silence on the radio. Silence that seemed to last a lifetime making several scenarios run through the oldest Tracy boys heads. What if it hadn't been Alan? What if that's why dad wasn't answering? But then the sound of the familiar static came over the radio that always sounded before someone would speak.

"He's at the Medical Center of the Rockies in Loveland Colorado. Boys get there as fast as you can he's giving the hospital trouble he's refusing to be touched! I'll be there as soon as possible! I'm going to go and leave right now!"

The line went dead signaling that Jeff Tracy had indeed gotten off. They knew Alan didn't like to be surrounded let alone feel like he was trapped, that was because of his claustrophobia but he also knew to allow medical officials to check him over if Virgil wasn't there to do it. But the fact that he was completely ignoring that rule and refusing for anyone to even touch him made them glare and clench their fists. If they ever got their hands on that sick bastard they were going to beat him to a pulp. They had just entered Colorado when it struck them. Alan's school was on the east coast, how did they get to Colorado? But that thought was pushed to the backs of all their minds when they saw the sight that awaited them at the hospital. Scott and John took a deep breath while Gordon and Virgil simply stared at the parking lot and hospital entrance in silence.

There were dozens of cops and law officials running around outside and some guarding the doors. Two of them were escorting a man to one of the cars in hand cuffs. There was no doubt that the man was Mr. Edward Jamieson or whatever his real name was. His head was covered in bandages, some flecks of blood could be seen soaking through the thick gauze. They glared at the man but stopped when they saw three cops chase after a blonde streak. Immediately the ones not flying stared at the sight of their baby brother while they landed in a clearing and ran out towards the little blonde.

As they ran through the gathering crowd they heard some people mutter to others 'Look it's the Thunderbird's' or "Wow I wondering what the Thunderbird's are doing here?' but they ignored them and ran into the entrance of the hospital. Inside was Alan shivering in corner. His back turned and his hands, his bloody scabbed hands, covering his ears all the while screaming at the people to get back. Cops and hospital workers tried to get through to him in vain. The four Tracys didn't waste time in getting closer to the shivering bloody teen. As they got closer they could see the bruises on his neck and arms, the red streaks of blood and scratches covering almost everything, cops ran in front of them trying to stop them saying something about an insane kid. They managed to stop John, Virgil, and Gordon but Scott was able to get past and run closer completely ignoring the shouts of the cop running after him. Scott kept his eyes locked on the horrified blonde teen that was his baby brother and tore his helmet off, not caring who saw. Behind him he could hear his brothers tearing their helmets off yelling at him to just get to Alan. He threw his helmet to the side and his arms wrapped around Alan's form. The blonde teen gave a startled yelp and made a move to cover his face and started to squirm.

"NO! LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M A GOOD BOY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!"

Scott had to take a breath before he could say anything, Alan was shaking with sobs and it took everything in Scott's power to not break down with him.

"No Allie I won't let you go. Your a very good boy baby you did nothing wrong"

"LET ME GO!"

"Allie baby it's me. It's Scotty! And Johnny, Gordo, and Virge are here to! It's ok we're here! It's done your safe now! I promise! Look at me baby your safe now!"

Alan froze and turned in his arms. The red scratched, bruised, tear stained face that looked up at him broke his heart into millions of pieces. A moment later it looked like something in Alan's mind had clicked he started to cry again and grabbed the front of Scott's uniform as if to see if it was really real.

"Scotty?"

Scott gave a sigh of relief and pulled Alan into a tight hug. Alan let out a choked sob and buried his face in the front of the white and red uniform. Boots were running up behind him and soon they were joined by the three other Tracy sons. They all clung onto Alan as the kid sobbed. The cops nodded once and made their way to the door with the feeling that the beaten kid was in good hands now. The cops made a good job of keeping the press out as they found out. They broke out of their hug and Vigil immediately fell into doctor mode. He gently examined his brothers body and waved one of the nurses over silently. She nodded and called upon others. Satisfied Virgil turned back to his youngest brother and told him gently.

"Allie you need to let the doctors check you out"

The younger blonde shook his head a tightened his grip on Scott's uniform so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Noooo.. Please don't make me go away again Virgie please! Don't leave me please don't leave me!"

"Would it make you feel better if I came with you?"

Alan nodded his head vigorously, it was heart breaking. The usually strong rebellious Tracy was much like a beaten puppy. Virgil nodded and glanced at the same nurse again, she nodded and went to grab a wheel chair. When she returned some male nurses tried to help Alan but eh kids screamed and flinched away from them. John and Gordon told them to get back and Virgil grabbed Alan who latched onto the sleeve of his third elder brothers uniform. They got him situated on the wheel chair and soon it was just Scott, John, and Gordon left in the waiting room of the hospital. Some nurses stood in silence as others went back to work. As things started to settle down everything became calm once more. Snow was falling in heap loads outside which was going to make it hard for dad to get out here but there was no doubt in mind that the man would find a way.

"Mr. Tracy"

All three spun around to an elderly nurse, her hair in a tight graying bun. Scott nodded while John and Gordon inclined their heads in recognition.

"Mr. Tracy's we have a room set up for Alan. It is large enough to hold all of you. I had a feeling that you wouldn't be letting him go very soon. It's a larger bed to give the child some room. A couch that folds out into a pull out bed and some nice chairs. I have also left some scrubs on the bed for you just in case you wanted something other that.. well you know"

Scott nodded and held out a hand which the old woman shook, "Thank you. My names Scott and these are some of my brothers John ( the blonde she took note) and Gordon (the red head) the one who went with the doctors was Virgil and you know our youngest Alan. "

"It's quiet all right. My names Marge. Now this way and I'll take you to your brothers room."

Once they were there they thanked Marge and walked in. All they could do now was wait for Virgil to bring Alan back so they changed into the scrubs. As soon as John walked out of the bathroom the door opened and Virgil wheeled Alan in. The young blonde was pale and had bandages wrapped around his neck, torso, hands, and arms. Scott lifted the young blonde out of the wheel chair and placed him in the bed like he had when Alan was just a little kid. Him and John tucked him in while Gordon handed the others scrubs off the Virgil who walked in the bath room to change. Alan laid there silently which in its self was worrying. Scott turned to the other two and told them to get some sleep that he'd stay with Alan. They were about to protest but decided against it. They kissed Alan's forehead and took the couch out. Scott climbed in with Alan and pulled him into his lap. the teen curled into his chest and his free hand clenched at his shirt.

"I love you Scotty"

Scott bent down and kissed the blonde locks.

"I love you to kiddo"

**Around 2 am**

BY the time Jeff Tracy made his way into Alan's room he was met with a warming sight. The boys had somehow managed to get eh bed on the lowest setting and pushed to pull out bed up next to it as close as possible. Thankfully there were no cords or tubes. But bundled up among the blankets and bodies was Alan. Sleeping peacefully between his two eldest brothers and in the middle of all four.

Unknown to them it would take another month before Alan would tell them what had all happened and returned to normal. They also never knew how close they had come to losing their youngest family member. Had it not been for this intervention then Alan would have been lost to them forever. IT was sad it took this to finally open the eyes of this family. Because it's true, you never really know what you have till you lose it. But sometimes just sometimes you catch it before it can get away for ever.

* * *

I know the endings weird! But hey its late and I'm running on fumes! Anyway tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was just as bad as the previous day. The doctors were pretty content on Alan's health and would gladly release him into the care of his family as soon as they completed their tests. But that is where everything went wrong.

Some highly strung doctor thought that he would be able to get Alan to listen and do as told just by talking to him sternly. His first mistake was having the four older Tracy's (Jeff had returned home much against his own wishes to make sure everything was ready for their return comfortable with the fact that his baby was in trusted care despite the fact that he maintained constant contact with at least one of his older sons if not all four) ushered to wait outside the examining room instead of by their brothers side. His next big mistake was setting his tools out where everyone including the already frightened teen could see. And his final mistake was telling Alan to be brave and picking up one of the scary looking tools. As the doctor approached him Alan completely lost it. Once the doc was close enough in range Alan swung back and punched the man square in the nose, a resounding crunch signifying that he had broken the mans nose as intended. The doctor dropped his medical tool and reached up to grab his nose after giving a startled and pained scream.

In Alan's mind he wasn't in the hospital anymore, he was back at Edwards in his cell of a basement in what the man liked to call the 'family' room. That was where he had beat him, starved him, locked him up, had some fun with his knives, and stuffed him in was most likely a coffin judging by how small it was. In Doctor Jonas's place was Edward himself and Alan had just had enough. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt him anymore. He had finally broke.

Alan jumped down from the examining table and grabbed one of the sharp looking tools off the tray and held it out in front of him. The nurses all screamed and some male ones even looked as if they were debating on whether or not to try and sedate him or something. Dr. Jonas got of the floor, one hand still holding his nose, and held a calming hand out towards the broken blonde teen as a sign of peace. Trying to be as non-threatening as possible the doctor started to walk slowly towards him. Alan focused solely on him, and with that distraction the male nurses behind him managed to grab him by surprise. One reached for a sedation shot as the kid in their grasp started to thrash and scream to be let go. He almost had it when the razor in the kids hand slid across his arm which the nurse threw back with a hiss of pain, but a look from the other man had him reaching out for it again. He had gotten the shot in his grasp and was about to sedate the sobbing boy when an angry voice interrupted him.

"If you even think about sedating him you can start looking for jobs on the unemployment line"

Both male nurses looked over and saw four angry looking men walking towards them. The recognized them immediately, they were the crazy kids older brothers. Naturally they knew it was a bad idea to keep the only ones keeping the kid calm outside the room but they were nurses, they did what the doctor said.

The red-headed on held out a hand that the nurses knew would have to be stitched up later. The red-head (Gordon was his name) didn't seem to notice or care but stared at the youngest Tracy with pity and ill-concealed protectiveness, an aura flying off all four of the older Tracy boys. He looked the young blonde straight in the eye and said in the calmest quietest of voices.

"Give me the medical knife kiddo. Hand it over"

To the astonishment of the nurses still holding the kid by his upper arms (and receiving death glares for it) the kid looked between them and the men in front of them and handed the knife over ever so slowly. He started to shake with sobs and repeated 'I'm sorry' and 'I am a good boy' over and over again. The nurses were shoved off by the oldest one who enveloped the teen in a hug. The kid grasped to front of his brothers shirt and sobbed hi young heart out.

Virgil went to talk to the Doctor about how that could have been worse and that he was lucky they were right outside, then he changed the topic on how Alan was obviously alright if he was able to punch the elder man in the nose hard enough to break it and they would be taking him home right now. Scott had handed Alan over to John who had lifted the young teen off the ground and was in the process of following Scott and Gordon out of the room the the nurses station to sign the appropriate papers to release their baby from the hospital. Alan for his part had become silent again and was resting his head on his older brothers shoulder, Gordon was running a calming hand through his baby brothers blonde hair while Virgil hummed next to him.

After Scott had all the paper work done they made their way to the Tracy Family Plane that had been left in the Thunderbird's place somehow. John settled in one of the seats and held on to Alan making sure to keep his head tucked under his chin the whole time. Scott and Virgil got in the pilots seats and Gordon sat somewhere off to the left of John and Alan to call dad and tell him what had happened and that they were _all_ on their way home.

When Alan flinched at every jolt or beep the Tracy's realized just how broke their precious little brother was. And it made them all wonder, would he ever be the same again? Or was he too far gone.

* * *

So after many a thought and review I decided to continue it! I probably won't do the whole time Alan was with my oc Edward because I just can't do those type's of scenes! But if someone else does just let me know and try to put my name in it somewhere! Anyway let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while but John was finally able to get Alan out. However the grip on the front of the shirt his older blonde brother was wearing went to prove just how much he needed the comfort of his older brother right now. Alan wasn't normally a touchy feely type of kid. In fact whenever anyone went to give him a hug he'd do it to be polite but glared until it was over. It was independence that made Alan who he was. But seeing him like this absolutely broke their hearts, for Alan to be clinging to the front of John's shirt like if he let go they would all disappear like some kind of dream was sickening. Not in the way that he actually allowed them in like this, but the fact that he was too frightened to let go like it was a huge trick or something.

Virgil eventually got up to check on the bandages. He had to clean what he could and re-bandage the deeper cuts. He grimaced as he pulled the sleeves of his baby brothers shirt up thanking every deity out there that Alan was still to out of it to wake up. He grimaced as the huge red markings that were left by chains came into view. Five minutes. It took him five minutes to finally finish up his work and pull the sleeves back down. And the entire time Alan didn't flinch at all. They wished he would. They wished he'd scream and cry and just let go. But it was against who Alan was.

"Guys he's to skinny.."

There were sounds of agreement and acknowledgement but nobody had the heart to actually respond. It was the truth, even before this whole thing they had noticed. Despite what Alan thought his brothers cared for him deeply. After the whole thing with the Hood they had tried to go back to normal, but it was clear that things had changed in their relationship. Scott, Virgil, and Gordon had started to tease him again trying to get a sense of normality. They remembered John telling them to stop and that they were taking things too far but they never listened. Until Alan fought back.

It was the hot temper that Alan inherited. That temper that he usually was able to keep in check. But when he finally had enough of something other people were quiet clear of it. On the day he finally stood up to his brothers his exact response was this..

"Would you shut the hell up! I get it I blew up a lab! But it's not like you guys are perfect! Virgil you poked all over everybody at your first musical performance than proceeded to ball your eyes out and run off stage. Scott in the army you got your ass handed to you by a girl, a pedestrian girl. Gordon do you really want me to go there. You almost lost the use of your legs. You wouldn't be able to swim very much would you? Doesn't feel to good to have someone pointing out all your flaws does it?"

After that something had changed in their relationship with Alan. It almost felt like they were drifting apart. But the sad part was is they never actually got the chance to apologize. They never really understood how Alan felt until now. How helpless he felt when they were out in the field and there was nothing he could do but wait to see if he could get a hold of them after they got back. But now they were starting to realize how he felt, how helpless they felt now that Alan needed them most and there was nothing they could do but hold him.

It was quite the rest of the way to Tracy Island. When they finally did arrive Alan awoke and walked off with them. But his hold in Johns bicep didn't falter. His eyes danced around taking in the familiar surroundings. But he wouldn't be tricked again. NO he wouldn't be made a fool. Screw him once shame on you screw him twice game over. IN the back of his mind he really wanted to believe this was all real. That he really was home. But he didn't want to get his hopes up. So he gripped Johns arm tighter and made the older blonde stumble back as he randomly stopped.

"Al you ok buddy?"

Alan shook his head. And everyone exchanged timid looks. Alan looked at the rest of the familiar faces and made a note on how Fermat and TinTin weren't here.

"W-Where are Fermat and Ti-TinTin?"

Nobody answered his question. To be honest he really didn't want them to either. It was clear as to why they weren't here. The others didn't want them to have to see Alan like this. Secretly he was grateful. He felt John gently tug on his arm signalling to him he wanted to keep walking. Alan followed albeit slowly and cautiously. IN his head he was waiting to wake up in the dungeon room again and his captor to pop in saying that his family would never find him. That he was as good as gone.

"Mr. Tracy?"

He saw Kyrano approach him and as the man put a shaking hand on his equally shaky hand.

"Would you like to eat something? Ohana made your favorites"

Alan looked from Kyrano, his hand, and up to John. His brother nodded and led them to the dining room. He sat down and pulled Alan down with him. Alan felt John wrap his arms around his waist as he sat in his lap and stared at the food being placed in front of him.

"I'm not hungry"

It was spoken so softly that everyone barely heard it. Being as he was sitting on John's lap the elder blonde snaked a hand in front of him and handed him a piece of fresh-baked bread.

"Just eat this and we can go"

"You promise?"

"Promise"

Alan nodded and John gave everyone a relieved smile as Alan ate the bread. Keeping to his word John helped Alan up and to the living room where the rest of the family headed moments ago. As soon as they got there Jeff Tracy had tried to hug his baby boy but wasn't able to. For Alan screamed and sobbed burying himself behind his blonde brother. Jeff's face broke, his own son was frightened of him. There was a hand on his shoulder as his other sons jumped into action. It was Scott. He went to say something but Jeff cut him off.

"Allie do you remember me?"

Alan snarled from behind John. His blonde head poking out beside John's left shoulder and Gordon's chest.

"Of course I remember you you bastard! You forgot about me! You left me! I saw you I saw you! I watched as you searched for me and gave up! He told me! You just didn't want me! You let him you let him!

Since they got him back not once had he actually gave any mention to what that man did to him. And to think he actually had the gull to tell him that his own family his own father had abandoned him, had practically allowed him to do whatever to him. Jeff's face broke. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"What did I let him do Allie?"

Alan shook his head and buried himself behind John again. Scoot turned his father around to get him away from the terrible scene in front of them.

"Dad don't listen to what he says. He's just traumatized you have no idea what that man might have said to him"

"Th-This isn't the first time I've been forgotten Scotty and it probably won't be the last! He's just as bad as Zack"

Alan turned and sprinted from the room. His brothers ran out after him but despite the broken and bruised body Alan was still faster than them. He was gone before they even got to the end of the hallway. Jeff looked up to Scott and shook his head. His eyes opened for the first time in a long time.

"No Scott. He's right. This isn't the first time. OH god I've lost my baby don't you lose him too. You go find him."

Scott nodded and left his father. Running down the hall he caught up with the rest of his brothers. They made up a direction and ran it. Scott eventually made his way down to the infirmary. As unlikely as it was he just had to check. The doors slid open with a hiss. The lights were on and that in itself was strange. He scanned to room and found his target curled up in one of the beds in the far corner.

His shirt had some reason been discarded and flung across the room. Scoot gave a soft smile as he got closer. Wrapped in Alans arms was the older stuffed hippo he had given him when they went to the Zoo when he was younger. For the first time in a while he was in a somewhat peaceful slumber. Scott took this opportunity to make his way over to the comm and let the others know where Alan was and that he was ok.

Then he walked back over to the bed and gently lifted the blanket up and over his baby brothers body. There was a soft hiss and he was joined by his other blonde brother. He smiled softly at the sight and helped him cover up the worn out bundle.

"What are those?"

The blanket had risen up above Alan's left ankle, pulling parts of the pajama pants up with it. On his ankle was 28 faint marks. Each one a line only about an inch long. Some were fresher than others.

"Was he keeping track of how many days he was kept there?"

"But wasn't he missing for a month? Not 28 days"

It was then and there that they had realized. This broken boy who was their brother (they had clearly underestimated) had somehow survived in Colorado for 3 whole days until he was found by authorities. All by himself. He had gotten away and was free for three days before found. How he did it. They wanted to know, but deep down they weren't sure. They weren't sure any of them were ready for when that secret was revealed.

_**Dream-state***_

_Alan looked around. The room was silent. And it was cold. His breathes were deep and he saw his breath every time he breathed out. He didn't know how much more he could take. He just wanted to die. NO he couldn't think like that. He had survived the Hood. A man who had the ability to kill him with his mind. He was a Tracy and Tracy's never gave up. He wasn't so sure about his father but he knew his brothers would never want him to give up. He couldn't let them down. _

_He slowly and quietly got off his mat and found his food bowl. It was wooden, like the ones they used to take when they went camping. His head snapped in the direction of the door when he heard the CLICK CLICK CLICK of the locks being undone. He stood up minding his sore ankle and hid beside the door. It opened and the room was filled with a flickering glow. He could faintly hear the sounds of cracking of a log in a fire-place._

_Zack Zimmerman stepped in the room. HE looked around but couldn't see just right. This was an older house, no electricity that worked in this part of it._

_"Hey Allie wanna come out and play for a bit?"_

_Alan hated his games. The first time they 'played' Zack had said he wasn't ever going to go sexual cause that was disgusting, but he found other ways to past the time. He had taken to sticking different metals in the fire and prodding him with it. But Alan has had enough. If Zimmerman wanted to play a game it was going to be in his terms. He was playing for survival now. He wanted to go home. And no one was going to get in his way._

_"Sure lets play"_

_Zack spun around at the sound of his voice and Alan swung his wooden bowl like a baseball bat. There was a resounding smack and crunch as the wood hit its target. Zimmerman went down hard. His face bleeding profusely. Alan gently stepped over his body and shut the door making sure to get all three locks shut tight. He grinned to himself and ran out the front door into a wall of snow and coldness. He was till in his shorts and t-shirt. His bare feet started to ache five minutes into his run. But he didn't care. He was free._

_It wouldn't be until three days later that he stumbled into a McDonald's. People gasping at him and he practically lunged himself at the counter. His feet blue and bleeding. His shirt and shorts soaked thrown from snow and water. People ran up to help him. There was words being said but he couldn't make out what it exactly was._

_"I'm Alan Tracy and I want to go home"_

_He would be rushed to the hospital after that with cops as other police officials went to gather Zimmerman who was found just coming to wakefulness in a hidden back room. His face practically smashed in._

_Alan would be then rushed into said hospital and try to get away screaming that he just wanted to go home. He would hear the familiar sounds of the Thunderbird engines over head. But he didn't stop until those arms were wrapped around him. The arms that held him after mom had died, when there was a thunderstorm and he couldn't sleep, when he was sad and just needed a hug. _

_For the first time in a long time he was finally able to feel safe. His brothers were here. He was home._

_**End Dream-state_***

* * *

I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I hope this is good though! I tried to make it a long chapter for my lateness! Let me know what you think!


End file.
